


Ради любви

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Модерн AU о том, как могли бы сложиться отношения Джона и Короля Ночи.





	Ради любви

**Author's Note:**

> Аццкий психодел.

Мы стояли друг напротив друга. На поле, устланном мертвецами. Как в тот самый раз. И все повторялось снова. Ты вскинул руки - и мертвецы встали. Я бросился к тебе, но они перекрыли мне путь. Ты усмехался. Обжигал ледяным взглядом. Смотрел с превосходством, с непоколебимой самоуверенностью. А потом развернулся и пошел прочь. Скрылся в толпе. А я остался бороться со смертью.  
Мы никогда не произносили слов. За нас говорили взгляды. И поступки. Бесконечные попытки убить друг друга. Продемонстрировать свою силу. Это всегда было чем-то большим. Судьбой?  
Ты нес смерть с собой. Везде, куда бы ни приходил. Вряд ли ты вообще мог вообразить, что когда-нибудь она настигнет тебя самого.  
Ты рассыпался в прах. И вместе с тобой ушло все, к чему ты приложил руку. Все закончилось. Смерть покинула мир, забрав с собой бессчетное количество живых. Но что осталось после нее?

***

\- Знаешь, мне сегодня приснился очень странный сон, - начал я, раздумывая, стоит ли об этом говорить. - Про север, про крепость, про холодную метель и битву льда и пламени. Там были мы с тобой. Летали на драконах. Мой дышал огнем, а твой льдом. Ты воскрешал мертвецов. Ты пришел, чтобы убить мальчика на инвалидной коляске.  
Ты посмотрел на меня тяжелым взглядом. Мне сделалось немного не по себе. Ты всегда был молчаливым, всегда предпочитал общаться невербально. Может, поэтому мне и приснился такой бред? Я устал, что взглядом ты говоришь больше, чем словами. Иногда нам стоило бы говорить.  
За столиком в летнем кафе в жаркий день было тепло, но меня почему-то обдало холодом. Как будто я снова оказался в своем сне.  
Наверное, мне стоило обсудить это с психотерапевтом, а не с тобой. Ты никогда не желал говорить о проблемах в наших отношениях. От тебя скорее можно было дождаться действий, чем слов. Но именно их мне так не хватало.  
Ты так ничего и не ответил мне. Молча встал, отошел к прилавку и пару минут спустя вернулся с мороженым в руке. Протянул мне его все так же молча и сел обратно. Вот что ты хотел этим сказать?  
Ты был похож на это гребаное мороженое. Такой же ледяной. Вот только ни хрена не сладкий. Впрочем, если бы я полил тебя сиропом...  
Во сне ты действительно был похож на мороженое. Если бы ты выглядел так, как там, возможно, мне бы чаще хотелось заниматься с тобой сексом в жару.  
Черт, какая же чушь лезла в голову.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, - решительно потребовал я. - Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Ты едва заметно пожал плечами.  
\- Рано или поздно всегда находится тот, кто побеждает смерть.  
От твоего чуть хрипловатого голоса бросало одновременно и в жар, и в холод. Жаль, что я так редко слышал его. Из-за этого потрясного ощущения до меня не сразу дошел смысл.  
\- Я не говорил, что ты умер там.  
\- Иногда, чтобы жить, стоит умереть.  
Не было никакой разницы, говорил ты или молчал. Тебя невозможно было понять. Мы были вместе уже черт знает сколько лет - а ты так и остался для меня загадкой. Сначала мне казалось, что со мной что-то не так. Но ты вел себя так не только со мной. Нет - со мной ты хоть иногда разговаривал. Пусть иногда мне приходилось выдавливать из тебя хоть слово едва ли не под пытками. Даже эмоций почти не было написано на твоем лице. Холодный, бесчувственный - как меня вообще угораздило вляпаться в тебя и не выбраться до сих пор?  
\- Почему стоит? - безнадежно уточнил я, не надеясь на понятное пояснение.  
Но ты неожиданно протянул руку и накрыл мою ладонь своей, чуть подавшись вперед. Впериваясь в меня ледяным взглядом голубых глаз. Я едва не выронил мороженое от неожиданности - пальцы дрогнули и ослабли на мгновение, едва удержав его. Во всем мире остались только твои глаза напротив. Ледяные, нечитаемые глаза. И голос, от которого мурашки бежали по коже, прошелестел, словно свист морозного ветра:  
\- Ради любви.


End file.
